1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information browse supporting method and system, and to a program for a computer to execute the information browse supporting method. The present disclosure also relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent application No. 2001-160019 (filed on May 29, 2001), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the recent years, there have been a great number of enterprises scheming to increase an efficiency of office operations and to enhance a productivity by utilizing software (that is generally known as groupware) for enabling the operations (works) to advance in such a form that a plurality of persons share the information by use of the Internet and in-office LAN. Further, there increase needs for browsing only necessary items of information from a tremendous quantity of information opened to the public on the Internet. For example, as in the case of the clipping service for distributing news concerning the fields registered beforehand and news containing the keywords registered, a service for providing only necessary items of information to the individual (which is generally known as the personalization service) has already come into a practical stage. Moreover, there exist a great number of Web sites on which to provide a service for notifying requesters of fresh pieces of information by E-mails.
The technology is easy to utilize the formation of a variety of categories and, while on the other hand, has a problem that the information to be obtained has a bias to limited categories. Further, the technology described above does not implement a function of providing a sort of care-for-others information showing mutual concerns about (psychological and physical) conditions as, e.g., family members do.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention, which was devised under such circumstances, to provide an information browse supporting method and system utilized for a plurality of users to browse the information and capable of vitalizing user-to-user communications.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a program executed by a computer to function as an information browse supporting system.